The Life of Rainclan
by Eveningsong
Summary: This is an updated version of Rainclan
1. Chapter 1

"Redpaw get in here!" said Reedstar. "Coming…What do you need?" I said as I walked into the clearing. "Please bring the Elders some prey? They have been complaining that they are hungry." said Reedstar.

"I will get right on it!" I said excitedly

I went to the fresh kill pile and pick the plumpest mouse in the pile. As I was walking to the Elders den I heard Greyspot yell. "Hurry up, will ya. My belly is rumbling as loud as an earthquake!"

"Calm down Greyspot I walking as fast as I can!" I yelled. As I was walking in I heard Greyspot whisper to Yellowfur. "He walked slow enough."

"Here is the plumpest mouse from the fresh kill pile." I said angrily.

"Bluefur after you are done eating come to my den." said Reedstar.

"Yes. I will be there in a minute." I said.

"Is your apprentice ready to become a warrior?" asked Reedstar.

"He is really good at hunting and fighting. I think you should come to the training hollow tomorrow and see for yourself." said Bluefur, my mentor.

I woke up with something prodding me in my back.. "Come on Redpaw we are going to the training hollow…remember? You better get a move on or we will be late." I instantly remember and jumped up to leave. Bluefur was sitting in the clearing when I walked out of the apprentice's den. She yelled. "Hurry up you slow poke. We need to leave now!"

"I coming!" I yelled back.

When we got there we got right to work. After a while Reedstar got there. Bluefur and I practiced my hunting crouch and my fighting skills. "I am impressed." said Reedstar suddenly. "I think you might be ready."

It was the day after seeing Reedstar and I am going to get to be named a warrior!

Reedstar called, "Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the high rock! We are gathered here to name Redpaw a warrior. I Reedstar of Rainclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this Apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

"Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Redpaw from this moment on you will be known as Redtail. Starclan honors your keen hunting and amazing fighting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Rainclan." Redtail bowed his head and licked Reedstar's shoulder respectfully. The clan cats started yelling Redtail's name.

"Redtail! Redtail! Redtail!"

"Redtail you are going to sit vigil tonight." said Reedstar

"Ok. I will make sure everyone has eaten. Then I will get a piece of fresh kill."

It felt like forever that night,but I knew I would be able to talk soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"You may talk now Redtail. Your vigil is over." "Thanks-"

I stopped when I heard Greyfoot rushing in to the clearing. She obviously needed to talk Reedstar. "Looks like Greyfoot needs to talk to you. I hope it's nothing bad." I said to Reedstar.

"Reedstar, last night Starclan sent me a prophecy 'Water and air will come together and destroy the forest'. What could it mean? What are we going to do?" said the medicine cat Greyfoot terrified. "I don't know. We can have the patrols watch near the river, and make sure it isn't flooding. That's all we can do right now." Reedstar said.

"I don't know. We can have the patrols watch near the river, and make sure it isn't flooding. That's all we can do right now." Reedstar said

"I will tell the cats to watch the river" Reedstar answered

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather near the high rock." yelled Reedstar. "We have received a prophecy saying 'Water and air will come together and destroy the forest'. The patrols need to watch the river when you are out. Report to me immediately if you see anything strange. That is all." "Dawnheart can you find cats to go out with you on a patrol?"asked Reedstar. "Yes."

"Bluefur will you go on a patrol with me and my apprentice?" asked Dawnheart. "Yes. We should leave now. We can get some prey while we are out."

"That would be a good idea." said Bluefur. "Ok. Let's go."Dawnheart answered.

Will we were out we checked the river. It looked fine. We also caught a few mice and one vole.

"This should be enough. Let's start heading back to camp."Dawnheart answered.

Will we were out we checked the river. It looked fine. We also caught a few mice and one vole.

"This should be enough. Let's start heading back to camp."Dawnheart said.

As soon as we got back I went to tell Reedstar everything is fine right now. "Reedstar, the river looks fine right now when we were out we caught some fresh kill."

"That's good. Now I hope it stays that way!" Reedstar answered. "Would you like me to get you some fresh kill?" I asked. "That would be fine." Reedstar said.

I picked out the plumpest vole I could find and brought it back to Reedstar.


End file.
